totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Co to jest curling?
Sporty Zimowe Odcinek 4 Chris:'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy. '''Chris:'Uczestnicy rywalizowali w narciarstwie alpejskim.Wyzwanie wygrała Scarlett, a najgorzej wypadli Scott, B i Geoff, który opuścił ten program.Kto dziś się pożegna? Dowiecie się w Sportach Zimowych Totalnej Porażki! Noc na obozie Przy bramie obozu Widać wspinającego się Lightninga po murach obozu używając ostrych kijów, które łatwo się wpijają w mur. W tym samym czasie do obozu zbliża się Sierra chodząca na własnoręcznych wysokich szczudłach. Lightning dotarł do strefy drutów wysokiego napięcia. 'Lightning:'Shi-Tak, Jo! Lightning ci pokaże kto tu rządzi! Aaaaaaaaaa!!! Lecz Lightning się trzyma bardzo mocno. 'Sierra:'Już jestem na miejscu, by uniknąć porażenia muszę tylko wysoko skoczyć. I skoczyła. Nagle Sierra skacząc zderzyła się ze schodzącym Lightningiem. 'Sierra&Lightning:'Aaaaał!!! I wylądowali w obozie na śniegu. Nagle budzi się Chris i Chef. 'Chris:'Chefie ty też to słyszysz? 'Chef:'Tak! 'Chris:'Chodźmy! I pobiegli. Poranek na obozie '''Camper Scarlett wyszła z Campera. (Scarlett:'''Te nocne głosy wróżyły powrót, hmmm. tylko kto?) '''Domek (Duncan:'Kurde, muszę się postarać.) Cody przychodzi do Trenta. '''Cody:'Czemu siedzisz smutny? 'Trent:'Ach Cody, Gwen ciągle pamięta to co było dawniej. 'Cody:'Koleś nie narzucaj się jej, a do ciebie wróci. 'Trent:'Dzięki Cody. 'Cody:'Spoko. 'Rodney:'Scott co ty robisz? 'Scott:'Liczę mrówki! (Scott walną się w głowę) 'Scott:'Rodney, a może zawrzemy sojusz, w końcu obaj jesteśmy farmerami. 'Rodney:'Spoko brachu! Mocno go uścisnął . Ella i Topher wychodzili z domku. 'Topher:'Panie przodem! 'Ella:'Dziękuje, dziękuje! '(Ella:'Topher jest bardzo miły.) '''Chris:(z mikrofonu)Wszyscy na plac główny! Wyzwanie Plac główny Chris:'Witajcie! Mam dobrą i złą wiadomość! '''Gwen:'Jaka jest ta zła? 'Chris:'Zła jest taka, że dzisiejszym wyzwaniem jest Curling - najbardziej niezrozumiały sport przez ludzi. 'Gwen:'Ja tak go lubię. 'Chris:'Cisza! A dobra, że dziś zadebiutują 2 osoby! 'Gwen:'To powinna być zła wiadomość! 'Chris:'Nie słyszę.Powitajcie Sierrę i Lightninga!!! 'Sierra:'Hejka, hejka! Cody wróciłam! '(Cody:'Cieszę się, że jest Sierra.Dzięki niej nabiorę większej pewności siebie.) 'Lightning:'Shi-wróciłem, Shi-Bam!!! '(Jo:'Nie licz na fory.) 'Chris:'Ok, wszyscy za mną na lodowisko do Curlingu! I poszli. Boisko do Curlingu 'Chris:'Chefie, zasady! 'Chef:'Ten sport ma czterech członków w drużynie.Pierwszy popycha kamień np.koloru niebieskiego czy zielonego.Drugi i trzeci zamiata tor lodowy miotłami, a czwarty kończy.Celem jest doprowadzenie kamienia na tarczę.Można dostać najwyżej 4 punkty, 3, 2, 1, 0. Każdy mecz ma 10 rund, ale tutaj będą mecze 5 rundowe. ('Rodney:'Eeeeeeeeee!) '(Jo:'Co to za głupi sport!) 'Chris:'Rozegracie między sobą 2 półfinały, walka o 3 miejsce i Finał.Zwycięzcy i przegrani na koniec wybierają najlepszego gracza.Najlepszy gracz wygranych będzie spał w Camperze i wybierał na ceremonii.Najlepszy gracz najgorszych jest bezpieczny i nie idzie na ceremonię. A drużyny i pozycje są takie: '''Czerwoni (czerwony kamień) #Duncan (popycha kamień) #Scarlett (zamiata) #Cody (zamiata) #Courtney (kończy) Niebiescy (niebieski kamień) #Topher (popycha kamień) #Rodney (zamiata) #Scott (zamiata) #Ella (kończy) Zieloni (zielony kamień) #Mike (popycha kamień) #Gwen (zamiata) #Trent (zamiata) #Jo (kończy) Żółci (żółty kamień) #Dave (popycha kamień) #Sierra (zamiata) #Lightning (zamiata) #B (kończy) (Gwen:'Dobry skład!) '''Chris:'Zaczynamy! I Półfinał: Czerwoni - Niebiescy II Półfinał: Zieloni - Żółci I Półfinał 'Chris:'Zaczynają czerwoni! Team czerwonych zaczął. 1 runda: 1p. 2 runda: 2p. 3 runda: 1p. 4 runda: 2p. 5 runda: X (0p.) 'Chris:'Razem 6 punktów , a teraz Niebiescy! Niebiescy zaczęli. 1 runda: 2p. 2 runda: 2p. 3 runda: 1p. 4 runda: 1p. 5 runda: 2p. 'Chris:'8-6 wygrywają Niebiescy i wchodzą do finału, a czerwoni będą walczyć o 3 miejsce! 'Ella:'Super! Cała drużyna się cieszyła. '(Scarlett:'To wszystko przez Duncana, to on słabo popychał kamień w ostatniej rundzie.) II Półfinał 'Chris:'Zaczynają zieloni! Zieloni zaczęli. 1 runda: 3p. 2 runda: 2p. 3 runda: 2p. 4 runda: 1p. 5 runda: 3p. 'Chris:'Zieloni '11 punktów ',a teraz Żółci. Żółci zaczęli. 1 runda: 2p. 2 runda: 1p. 3 runda: 1p. 4 runda: 2p. 5 runda: 2p. '''Chris:11-8 '''wygrywają zieloni! '''Gwen:Łatwizna, co nie? Wszyscy:'Tak jasne! '''Dave:'Z kim ja jestem! Walka o 3 miejsce 'Chris:'A więc Czerwoni vs Żółci! Zaczynają Czerwoni! Czerwoni zaczęli. 1 runda: 2p. 2 runda: 3p. 3 runda: '''4p.! 4 runda: 1p. 5 runda: 2p. Chris:12 punktów! '''A teraz żółci! Żółci zaczęli. 1 runda: 2p. 2 runda: 4p.!' 3 runda: 1p. 4 runda: 2p. 5 runda: 2p. '''Chris:'A więc walkę o 3 miejsce wygrywają 12-11 'czerwoni! '''Czerwoni:'Uf! 'Żółci:'Eeeee! 'Chris:'A żółci teraz wybiorą najlepszego gracza! 'B:'Uważam, że to była Sierra! 'Dave:'Sierra! 'Lightning:'Shi-JA! 'Chris:'Nie można stawiać na siebie! 'Lightning:'Shi-OK, B! 'Sierra:'Dave! 'Chris:'Sierra jesteś bezpieczna, a reszta idzie na ceremonię. '(Sierra:'Uf, super, że nie pójdę na ceremonię już na samym początku) Finał 'Chris:'Finał między Niebieskimi, a Zielonymi! Zaczynają Niebiescy! Niebiescy zaczęli. 1 runda: 1p. 2 runda: 1p. 3 runda: 1p. 4 runda: 1p. 5 runda: 1p. 'Chris:'Wow! Niebiescy co się stało '''5 punktów! '''A teraz Zieloni! Zieloni zaczęli. 1 runda: '''4p.! 2 runda: 1p. 3 runda: 0p. 4 runda: 2p. 5 runda: 1p. Chris:5-8 'dla Zielonych! '(Gwen:'Wierzyłam w to, że wygramy! Mieliśmy najlepszy Team.) Cieszą się. '''Chris:'Wybierzcie najlepszego gracza! 'Trent:'No oczywiście Gwen! 'Gwen:'Ja uważam, że Trent! Nagle go pocałowała. A Trent się uśmiechnął. 'Mike:'Trent! 'Jo:'Gwen! 'Chris:'Gwen i Trent wspólnie spędzicie noc w camperze oraz podejmiecie decyzje na ceremonii. 'Trent&Gwen:'Bardzo chętnie! Pocałowali się. 'Wszyscy:'Fuj!!! Przed ceremonią '(Lightning:'Shi-muszę się bronić.) 'Chris:'Każdy z was ma w 2 minuty, by przekonać Gwen i Trenta, że powinniście zostać.Zaczyna B, potem Lightning, a na koniec Dave.Czas Start! 'B:'Obiecałem sobie, że jak zajdę do 5 odcinka to będę z siebie zadowolony, ja bym zawsze wam pomógł.Skończyłem. 'Chris:'Lightning! 'Lightning:'Shi-wiem, że jestem trochę wkurzający... '(Dave:'Trochę! On jest potworem!) 'Lightning:'Shi-Przepraszam. 'Chris:'I Dave! 'Dave:'To tak, ja uważam, że Lightning powinien odpaść - on jest idiotą, chcecie, by on was się pozbył. Wywalcie go!!! 'Chris:'Chyba nie zrozumiałeś o co chodzi.Widzimy się na ceremonii! Ceremonia 'Chris:'Witam na 4 ceremonii Sportów Zimowych! Za chwilę Gwen i Trent wręczą dwójce z was czekoladowe statuetki... Widzi, że Gwen i Trent się całują. 'Chris:'Ej!!! Nie ma czasu na wasze buzi buzi, zaczynajcie! 'Trent:'A więc wybór był trudny... 'Gwen:'Ale pierwszym bezpiecznym jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... '''Trent&Gwen:... ... ... ... ... ... ..B! '''(Trent rzuca mu statuetkę) A ostatnia statuetka ląduje do...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '....' '...' ... '..Lightninga!' '''Lightning:'Shi-Dzięki! Gwen:'Sorry Dave, ale nie lubię osób krytykujących innych. '''Dave:'NIE NAWIDZĘ WAS i TEGO PROGRAMU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'Chris:'Chefie, przyda się pomoc. Nagle na fotelu pojawił się związany Dave, po chwili został wystrzelony z obozu. 'Chris:'I to tyle na dziś.Czy Lightning się zmieni? Kto odpadnie następny? Dowiecie się w następnym odcinku Sportów Zimowych Totalnej Porażki!!! '''KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Sportów Zimowych